Mirai Onsen
by fudan kun
Summary: (AoKise, KagaKuro, MidoTaka) Disaat duo bodoh Kagami dan Aomine ingin bersantai di onsen yang baru dibuka/"Onsen? Malas ah"/"Aku sudah ada disini sejak kau masuk. Kau saja yang tak sadar"/"—KAU HANTU YA!"/"Nah Kise-"/YAOI/AU/FF rated M pertama saya(?)
1. Chapter 1

_MIRAI ONSEN_

_Onsen, pemandian air panas tradisional. Kau bisa datang kapan saja asalkan kau membawa duit yang pas. Onsen kami akan segera melayani. Air panas yang kami berikan bergantung pada tingkatan panas yang diminta. Air onsen kami dapat meringankan beban dan membuat tubuh anda rileks. Kami juga menyediakan tempat indoor maupun outdoor._

_Onsen kami spesial dengan pemijat. Di setiap ruangan, terdapat satu orang ahli pijat profesonal berbasis cara tradisional. Mereka tak memakai obat – obatan tertentu, tetapi menggunakan tenaga dalam— jadi, bagi pengunjung yang alergi akan obat tertentu tak perlu resah. Soal biaya, kami sudah tentukan tergantung tempat dan berapa lama anda berdiam dan menghangatkan diri._

_Jadi tunggu apa lagi? Ayo ke Mirai Onsen sekarang!_

"Onsen? Malas ah"

"Oi, Ahomine hitung – hitung kita bisa refreshing, tau!"

"Bakagami, tidak bisakah kita tidur untuk refresing?"

"..."

"Tuh kan ga bisa jawab"

"AARGH kalau kau tak mau melihat gadis yang berboobs besar ya sudahlah!"

"W-woy! Tunggu kau, Bakagami!—"

**Mirai Onsen**

**T+ - M**

**Tadatashi Fujimaki**

**AU, Romance, Crack!Humor, Yaoi, Boy meets boy /?**

**AoKise, KagaKuro**

**WARNING**

**Aomine: 25 y.o**

**Kagami: 23 y.o**

**Kise & Kuroko: 19 y.o**

**It's a weird fanfic, so many typo(s) inside, and the characters is out of personality, if you didn't like this fanfic just close it. So easy, right?**

**Saa—**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, dua orang pria -cukup- tampan baru saja pulang dari kantor polisi dan tempat pemadam kebakaran. Ya, pria berkulit _tan_; yang masih dengan seragam polisinya ini bernama **Aomine Daiki. **Lalu si petugas pemadam kebakaran yang hanya menggunakan kaus putih dan celana oranye, khas petugas pemadam kebakaran ini bernama **Kagami Taiga**. Well, seperti yang sudah di janjikan Kagami, malam ini mereka akan pergi ke onsen yang baru seminggu yang lalu di buka. Tujuan asli Kagami sih memang ingin bersantai, ia tak macam – macam. Kalau Aomine... dia ingin melihat perempuan dengan gumpalan gunung yang besar; katanya sih itu saja sudah bisa membuat dia _fresh_. Walaupun ia jones.

Sambil berjalan, mereka membicarakan soal pekerjaan mereka, namun ada seorang pemabuk yang muncul di belakang mereka. Terhuyung – huyung.

"Woy! Ga liat apa orang ganteng lewat! Aiih..." Kata pemuda bersurai abu – abu itu. Padahal ia yang menabrak mereka berdua.

"Maafkan kami" Kagami memberi jalan sambil menghentikan Aomine yang gemetaran ingin memukul pemabuk itu. Pemabuk itu melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Waah~ Kalian berdua bawa baju ganti ya~ Fufufu mau ke Mirai Onsen ya?~" katanya sambil sedikit oleng.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" Aomine menjawab.

"Gapapa kok~ jangan ke ruangan nomor 7 ya?~ pacarku ada di sana~" Katanya sambil berbalik lalu berlalu sambil terhuyung. Terlihat ia juga membawa baju ganti dan sebuah tas besar. Entah isinya apa.

"Geez... siapa juga yang mau ke ruangan itu! ya kan, Aho?" Kagami bertampang kesal lalu menatap Aomine. Aomine hanya diam sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Woy AHO" Kagami menaikkan satu oktaf nadanya dan melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Aomine.

"Eh? Uh... ayo lanjut jalan" Aomine berjalan mendahului Kagami yang memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

'_Napa sih tuh orang_' batin Kagami lalu menyusul ke mana Aomine pergi.

**_(:3/_)_**

Sampailah mereka di sini, Mirai Onsen. Gaya dekorasinya masih tradisional, membawa kesan mereka seperti di pegunungan. Saat masuk, sudah terasa hawa hangat yang menyeruak. Kagami telihat berbinar lalu dilanjutkan Aomine memukul kepala Kagami. Semenit sesudah mereka masuk, seorang pria tinggi berambut coklat dan memakai yukata menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat malam, sepertinya kalian baru pertama kali mengunjungi onsen kami, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" kata pria itu.

"Y-ya, kami ingin tempat outdoor. Selama satu jam" Kagami mulai mengeluarkan dompet sementara Aomine duduk di sebuah kursi bambu. Matanya melihat ke segala arah. Tak buruk, pikirnya. Beruntunglah Kagami baru mendapatkan gaji lalu ia di traktir. Saat manik biru tuanya menatap ke arah sebuah pintu, saat itu juga ada seorang pemuda pirang yang memakai yukata keluar. Mata mereka tak bertemu; hanya Aomine yang melihat pria itu. Wajah pria itu terlihat... tertekan?

"...ne... AHOMINE!" Kagami ternyata telah berteriak di telinga Aomine.

"Maaf deh, aku dapat ruangan berapa?"

"15. Aku 6!" Kagami berseru sambil memberikan kuncinya pada Aomine. Aomine setengah berfikir dan berdebat dengan batinnya.

"_Gapapa kok~ jangan ke ruangan nomor 7 ya?~ pacarku ada di sana~"_

"Tukeran kunci deh. Aku di nomor 6" Tanpa wasweswos lagi Aomine mengambil kunci Kagami dan—

"WOOY JANGAN KABUR— ah, sudah lah, 15 ya?" Kagami segera melangkahkan kakinya dan mencari ruangannya sendiri.

Di tempat lain, Aomine sudah sampai di ruangannya dan ia terkaget saat pemuda mabuk yang tadi bertepatan datang dengan dirinya.

"Ooh! Kau polisi yang tadi ya?~ kita sebelahan" Kata nya, Aomine hanya diam dan segera masuk. Saat masuk, ia merasakan sensasi alam yang hangat. Ia juga melihat seorang pemijat duduk di pojokan. Ya, laki – laki. Aomine agak kecewa.

"Aku tidak butuh tukang pijat dan ingin sendiri" Aomine menatap pemijat itu dan pemijat itu membungkuk, lalu keluar ruangan. Kini, Aomine sendiri. Entah mengapa ia sedikit kesal dengan pemabuk itu. Sampai saja ia melakukan yang aneh – aneh di sini, ia tak segan – segan ia menangkapnya. Well, sex memang legal di Jepang. Asal kau tak ketahuan polisi, kau bisa bebas melakukannya di tempat umum. Walaupun Aomine itu mesum, ia tidak pernah tidur dengan perempuan. Apalagi sekarang umurnya 25 tahun, bisa termasuk kriteria pria dewasa. Dan, walaupun otaknya itu bodoh, buktinya ia masih bisa berfikir tenang tuh.

Ia pun mulai membuka baju seragamnya dan menyikat tubuhya.

**_(:3/_)_**

Kagami mendapatkan nomor ruangan 15, itu berarti di lantai 2. Hah, andai saja ia tak membiarkan pemuda arang itu menukar kuncinya. Yah, yang penting masih bisa berendamlah, pikirnya. Beberapa menit berjalan, ia sudah sampai di ruangan 15. Letaknya paling pojok di sudut koridor. Kagami segera masuk dan merasakan uap panas dari onsen ini. Ah, hangatnya.

Ia menatap sekeliling dan ia tak menemui seorang pemijat. Ha? Mengapa tak ada?! Bukannya di brosur sudah di katakan kalau gratis tukang pijat?! Apa ini penipuan?!

"WOY—"

"Domo"

"Eh?" Sepertinya ada yang berbicara tadi? Siapa? Di sini kan sudah tidak ada orang? Wait, berputar, dan—

"AAAAA SIAPA KAMU?!"

"Pemijat" seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dan berambut biru muda cerah berdiri di belakang Kagami dengan wajah datar. Kagami sudah kaget setengah mati. Tangannya mengelus – elus dadanya yang sedetik yang lalu sempat terhenti karena kaget.

"K-kau lain kali bilang kalau kau ada di situ!" Kagami memperingatkan.

"Aku sudah ada disini sejak kau masuk. Kau saja yang tak sadar"

Tunggu.

Tunggu tunggu.

Ruangan ini ruangan _outdoor_. Letaknya berada paling pojok. Koridor gelap. Lantai dua. J-jangan – jangan—!

"—KAU HANTU YA?!" Kagami mengelus bahu pemuda itu sampa yukatanya terbuka sedikit. Eh? Tidak tembus pandang kok? Pemuda itu menunduk dan menendang kaki Kagami. Otomatis, Kagami ber-aduh-ria.

"Kau bodoh, aku bukan hantu. Aku manusia" jawabnya datar sambil memperbaiki yukatanya. Tapi sumpah, tendangannya itu kuat sekali. Kagami segera berjalan sengklek ke tempat mandi. Ia rasa ia harus membersihkan diri dulu sebelum berendam. Ia menatap pemuda datar yang kini tengah duduk sambil merendam kakinya di pinggiran onsen.

'_Kalau tendangannya sebegini sakitnya, bagaimana dengan pijatannya?'_

Seketika Kagami sesenggukan sambil menggosok ketiaknya.

**_(:3/_)_**

ZRAAASH

Aomine membasuh badan _cinnamon _nya sekali lagi, lalu melangkah ke arah kolam. Ia memasukkann kakinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah.. hangat" Gumamnya. Tak salah Kagami membawanya ke tempat ini. Terdengar seperti orang tua memang, tapi ini memang hangat. Apalagi _outdoor_, ia bisa menatap bintang. Namun—

"Ayolah Kise~ malam ini kita harus memakai ini~"

"T-tapi Haizaki—"

"TAPI APA? KAU MAU MENENTANGKU, HAH?!"

"...s-sumimasen.. hiks"

"Nah~ Kise~"

"U-uuhn... a-ah! Hiks.."

'_SIAL!' _Aomine segera bangkit dan mengunakan handuknya.

**TBC _(:3/_)_**

**Yosh minna! Author kembali lagi untuk mempersembahkan sebuah fanfic aneh dan ga jelas ini. Nah~ konsep kali ini non-fantasy. Konsepnya berkelebat di iman saya yang suci ini, jadi memilih ONSEN sebagai konsep :"3 /laluditabok/**

**Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dari cara penulisan saya yang bahasanya campur aduk /? Dan ini adalah fanfic T SEMI M pertama saya jadi agak doki doki begitu /?**

**Saa! Makasih buat para readers yang mereview fanfic – fanfic saya sebelumnya, dan saya berharap ada yang mereview FF yang aneh nan ga jelas milik saya ini. Mind to Review? _(:3/_)_ /laludibuang/**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mirai Onsen**

**T+ - M**

**Tadatashi Fujimaki**

**AU, Romance, Crack!Humor, Yaoi, Boy meets boy /?**

**AoKise, KagaKuro Slight HaiKise (In this chapter, slight NijiHai)**

**WARNING**

**Aomine: 25 y.o**

**Kagami: 23 y.o**

**Kise & Kuroko: 19 y.o**

**Hey guys! We meets again. I feel really sorry about the chapter before. I forgot to write 'HaiKise' in the summary. Hontou ni sumimasen! (_ _) and thanks for the review(s), fav(s) & follow(s)! it's really makes me happy! SANKYUU _(:3 /_)_**

**It's a weird fanfic, so many typo(s) inside, and the characters is out of personality, if you didn't like this fanfic just close it. So easy, right?**

**Saa—**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine mendengarnya sangat jelas. Tch, liat saja apa yang akan dia lakukan. Ia segera mengambil langkah untuk ke ruangan di sebelahnya. Ia segera membuka pintunya dan menemukan bahwa seorang lelaki pirang tengah di buka bajunya oleh si pemabuk. Ah! Itu adalah lelaki pirang yang tadi! Yang tad ia lihat. Terlihat lelaki pirang itu menangis, sementara pemabuk itu menyeringai dan memilin putingnya yang berwarna _pink_. Aomine geram di buatnya.

"Woy pemabuk!" Aomine berjalan ke arah pemabuk yang masih dengan kemeja— masih berbalut kain itu. aomine mengangkat kerah pemabuk itu dan memelototinya.

"Siapa namamu, orang bodoh?" Aomine yang perawakan badannya lebih besar dari pemuda yang ia angkat berbicara dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Aahaha, penting ya? Oke deh, oke deh, namaku adalah Haizaki Shougo! Anak bos! Ayahku seorang bos perusahaan yang penting di Jepang! Uangku banyak! Ahahaha!" Pemabuk yang terlihat lebih muda darinya itu tertawa nista sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dengar, orang bodoh. Kau sudah sadar aku ini polisi, berada di sebelah ruanganmu, tetapi kau tetap melakukan pelecehan sexual di tempat umum? Manusia macam apa kau?"

"Heee?~ Aku?~ Aaah~ Polisi mah kecil! Tak ada apa – apanya! Jika aku masuk penjara, aku bisa langsung melunasi dendanya kok!~" Pemabuk itu berbicara dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Aomine sudah mengambil _handphone_ nya namun—

"HAIZAKI SHOUGO!"

Seorang pria.

Berambut hitam.

Berwajah sangar.

Mendatangi mereka.

Aomine terbengong lalu melepaskan kerah baju pemabuk yang namanya di sebutkan tadi. Pria berambut hitam dan berakaian butler itu menarik kerah leher pemabuk itu dan menyeretnya. Sebelum itu, ia menatap Aomine.

"Kau polisi di daerah sini, bukan? Aku memintamu untuk tidak memberitahu temanmu. Anak ini memang bandel dan aku ingin membunuhnya, tetapi aku tak bisa—"

"N-NIJIMURA SAN L-LEHERKU—"

"—diam atau aku laporkan pada ayahmu"

"N-NIJIMURA SAN—"

"Panggil namaku lagi atau aku akan menggantung mayatmu di depan gedung perkantoran ayahmu"

Pemabuk itu langsung terdiam lalu terseret dengan pasrah. Petugas depan terlihat mendatangi mereka, si rambut coklat itu "A-anu, apa yang terjadi disini? Ryouta – san! Apakah anda baik – baik saja?!"

'_Berarti namanya.. Kise.. Ryouta, huh?'_

"A-ah, D-daijoubu-_ssu_... pria ini yang menolongku tadi.." Ia hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap Aomine. Aomine sedikit geli melihat tingkahnya yang lucu.

"Maafkan kami atas ketidaknyamanannya anda! Kami benar benar minta maaf!" Pria berambut coklat itu berbungkuk lalu segera Aomine hentikan.

"Sudahlah" jawabnya santai "Ini sudah tugasku" Jawabnya lalu menatap lelaki pirang yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Lelaki itu segera menunduk malu. Ah, entahlah. Aomine tertarik dengan lelaki itu. Sepertinya.

"Ah! Begitu kah? Kalau begitu saya permisi dan silahkan melanjutkan berendam anda tuan—"

"O-oi tunggu ruanganku bukan di sin—"

Ah, pintu sudah di tutup.

" 'ttaku.." Aomine menghela nafas lalu berjalan mendekati pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika lelaki pirang yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"P-polisi – san nama anda siapa-_ssu_?" Lelaki itu terlihat memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Aomine berbalik. Ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Aomine. Aomine Daiki." Ia terhenti sejenak "Kau... Kise Ryouta, benar?"

"A-ah! Iya! Benar-_ssu_..." Ia menunduk lagi. Telinganya merah, Aomine bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Suasana hening, dan mereka membiarkan itu. Hanya uap hangat yang mengelilingi mereka.

**_(:3 /_)_**

Beralih ke Kagami, ia dengan luwesnya bersantai di kolam. Ia menatap pemuda mungil yang duduk dan merendamkan kakinya. Mata Kagami memperhatikan wajah pemuda mungil itu. Manis, walaupun tatapannya datar. Dari wajah, matanya turun ke bagian betis yang setengah tertutupi air itu. Putih, bersih.

"...Oi" Kagami menatap pemuda kecil itu.

"Hai'?"

"Kau ini transgender ya?"

Kagami, kau itu bodoh sekali. Apakah tendangan yang tadi tidak cukup bagimu? Mau tambah lagi?

"Hentikan pertanyaanmu itu, Hentai" Jawabnya datar "Apakah berendammu sudah cukup? Aku akan memijat punggungmu"

"Hm? Boleh" Kagami bangkit lalu duduk di sisian kolam. Ia merendam kakinya. Pemuda kecil itu entah sejak kapan suda berada di belakangnya. Tangannya yang sedikit lebih kecil dari kKagami mulai memijat punggung proporsional Kagami. Kagami merasakan dimana titik tertentu di dalam tubuhnya di tekan, dan ia merasa nikmat. Ia merasa lega.

"Pijatanmu enak" Komentar Kagami.

"Terima kasih"

"Wajahmu juga manis" Oke apakah ini gombalan atau bagaimana Author tak tahu.

"..." Pemuda itu hanya diam dan menghentikan geraknya. Merasa tak merasakan pijatan, Kagami menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan—

Kalau pemuda mungil itu tengah menutupi wajahnya.

Astaga.

Imut sekali.

"O-oi kau ini kenapa..." Tangan Kagami membuka perlahan tangan pemuda mungil itu dan menemukan kalau ia sedang menutup mata dan pipi mungilnya memerah.

"J-jangan melihat ke sini" jawab pemuda mungil itu. Kagami tertawa kecil. Lucu sekali pemuda ini.

"Aku sudah terlanjur melihatnya, apakah aku salah?" Kagami mengusap kepala pemuda itu.

"...roko..."

"Ha?"

"Kuroko..."

" 'Kuroko'?"

"Kuroko.. Tetsuya.."

"Kuroko- Namamu Kuroko Tetsuya?" Kagami memiringkan kepalanya. Butuh waktu lama menunggu otak Kagami nyambung. Ia tersenyum ke arah Kuroko yang wajahnya sudah kembali normal.

"Aku Kagami. Kagami Taiga!" Jawab Kagami semangat. Ia dapat mendengar kekehan kecil dari mulut si Kuroko.

"...Apa – apaan itu, nama mu aneh" Komentarnya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Hee? Jahat sekali kau" Kagami menyipratkan air ke wajah Kuroko. Kuroko merenggut lalu membalikkan badan Kagami dan memijatnya keras – keras.

"O-OI PELAN – PELAN!"

Tanpa kalian sadari, benih itu tumbuh. Padahal kalian tak tau dimana dan kapan menanamnya, tapi ia akan terus tumbuh kan?

.

.

.

.

**TBC _(:3 /_)_**

**UWAAAH APA INI?! PENDEK SEKALI!**

**Yah.**

**Saya sengaja sih. /dibakar/ saya janji update kalau saya ada ide :'3 /ditabok/**

**Ah ya tadi sempat liat review, kise itu pemijat :"3 jujur, andai saja 'pemijat' ada bahasa kerennya :"D ada saran? Ehehe.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Um... Kise" Aomine memanggil lelaki pirang yang berada di belakangnya sekarang. Punggung _tan_nya sedang di pijat oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Hai'?~"

"...Umurmu berapa?" Entah mengapa Aomine ingin tau. Ah, apa salahnya sih jika bertanya umur saja?

"Um.. 19 tahun—"

"Oh, kuliah di universitas mana?" Aomine langsung memotong pembicaraan Kise. Kise cemberut sambil memijati punggung Aomine.

"Uh.. aku tak kuliah-_ssu_.. makanya aku kerja disini. Orang tuaku meninggal dan aku di asuh oleh orang tua dari anak pemilik Onsen ini-_ssu_..." Kise menunduk sambil bercerita. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menutup mulutnya mengguakan kedua tangannya.

'_M-mengapa aku menceritakan panjang lebar begitu-_ssu_ yo?!'_

"Ah, sou ka—"

"Eh?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya sambil melanjutkan memijat punggung Aomine.

"Itu berarti kau hebat. Berkerja keras untuk diri sendiri" Aomine sedikit ersenyum.

"E-eh?—"

"WOY AOMINE NGAPAIN SIH KAMU, AHO?! SERAGAMMU ADA SAMA AKU NIH" Kagami berteriak dari luar. Kita bisa melihat tangan Kagami saat memegang seragam Aomine itu hanya di apit ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Ya, Kagami jijik.

"IYA DIAM BAKAGAMI tsk"

"Ahahaha" Kise tertawa spontan.

"Kau lucu, Aomine_cchi_!"

'_Kau lebih lucu, Kise' _Dan Aomine pertama kali melihat Kise tertawa. Rasanya ia sudah berada di surga.

"WOY AHO—"

"DIEM"

**Mirai Onsen**

**T+ - M**

**Tadatashi Fujimaki**

**AU, Romance, Crack!Humor, Yaoi, Boy meets boy /?**

**AoKise, KagaKuro Slight HaiKise**

**WARNING**

**Aomine: 25 y.o**

**Kagami: 23 y.o**

**Kise & Kuroko: 19 y.o**

**It's a weird fanfic, so many typo(s) inside, and the characters is out of personality, if you didn't like this fanfic just close it. So easy, right?**

**Saa—**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami sudah memakai baju kemeja dan celana jeans sementara Aomine hanya memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana selutut. Mereka kini tengah berada di ruang depan onsen, berbincang dengan pemilik onsen tersebut; pemuda berambut coklat yang ternyata namanya adalah Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Tuan – tuan, saya meminta maaf atas kegaduhan yang telah terjadi tadi"

"Ah, tak apa" Kata Aomine enteng "Seharusnya anda bisa meningkatkan keamanan di tempat ini. Kalau saya sarankan, mungkin anda bisa mempekerjakan minimal seorang petugas keamanan" Kata Aomine serius. Kiyoshi hanya menggaruk kepalanya lalu membungkuk.

"Ah, saya terima sarannya! Terima kasih!" Jawabnya.

"Kami terkesan. Onsen ini menarik" Kagami tersenyum "Mungkin lain kali kami akan ke sini lagi"

Kiyoshi tersenyum tipis "Kami sangat mengharapkan kedatangan anda, tuan – tuan"

"Asalkan kami diberi diskon" Kagami tertawa kecil lalu di sambut kekehan dari Kiyoshi dan Aomine.

JJJIIIIIIIII

'_Aku merasa di perhatikan' / 'Aku merasa di perhatikan' _Batin Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan.

Ah, yang benar saja. Dari balik tembok terlihat Kise dan Kuroko memperhatikan mereka. Ah, entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Ne ne~ Kuroko_cchi_~ Apakah yang berambut merah tadi itu yang kau pijat-_ssu_?" Bisik Kise.

"Uhn" Kuroko mengangguk "Kalau yang hitam itu 'penyelamat'mu, ne, Kise – kun?"

Dapat dilihat semburat merah muda berada di pipi Kise. Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Aomine penyelamatnya. Memang sih, caranya biasa. Tapi terlihat sangat heroik di mata Kise. Entah mengapa.

"S-sebaiknya kamu diam-_ssu_~ Kuroko_cchi_ juga memuja si rambut merah tua itu, kan?" Bisik Kise misuh – misuh.

"...Dia cuma pemadam kebakaran yang bodoh" Kuroko menunduk, walaupun telinganya memerah.

Mereka pun memperhatikan Aomine dan Kagami sampai benar – benar pulang. Di saat Aomine dan Kagami berjalan menuju pintu keluar, di saat itu juga seseorang muncul di belakang Kise dan Kuroko—

"Ne Ne~ Kalian sedang apa di sin—hmmph!"

"T-Takao_cchi_ diam-_ssu_!" / "...Takao – kun"

Ya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni dibelah dua menghampiri mereka. Yah, ia hanya tukang bersih – bersih saja sih, namun ia tetap dekat dengan pegawai onsen yang lain. Namanya Takao Kazunari.

"Eeh? Memang ada apa?"

Lalu, mereka tak tau bahwa monster sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI DAN TAK BEKERJA?"

Kiyoshi.

Dengan aura hitam.

Senyuman yang 'indah'.

Berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Uwaaah!' / "..!" / "K-Kiyoshi – san!"

Sesaat kemudian Kise, Kuroko, dan Takao sudah tak ada di tempat.

Tidak. Tidak mati kok.

Mereka langsung bekerja, Hanya saja sepulang nanti mereka di suruh merapikan gudang sampai bersih tanpa ada noda setitik pun.

**_(:3 /_)_**

Kise Ryouta hanyalah seorang pekerja di sebuah Onsen. Di umurnya yang 19 tahun itu sepatutnya ia menentukan masa depannya. Namun, apa jadi. Ia tak mungkin dapat membiayai dirinya sendiri dengan hasil dari ia bekerja. Keluarga Kiyoshi sudah ingin membiayainya kuliah. Tapi melihat hal itu, ia menolak. Ia tak ingin menyusahkan keluarga Kiyoshi lagi. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin sekali kuliah, ia ingin cita – citanya tercapai. Ia ingin menjadi arsitek. Ingin membahagiakan orang tuanya 'disana'. Maka dari itu, diam – diam saat akhir pekan, saat ia tidak bekerja, ia berkeliling kota untuk mencari pekerjaan. Ia mempunyai beberapa prestasi saat SMP. Jadi, mungkin ia bisa mendapat pekerjaan tambahan tanpa meninggalkan Mirai Onsen.

Minggu pagi ini, adalah minggu pagi ke dua bagi Kise untuk mencari pekerjaan. Dari rumah Kiyoshi menuju kota hanya berkisar 10 km dan bisa di tempuh menggunakan bis umum. Sebelum itu, Kise juga sudah mencari di beberapa surat kabar untuk lowongan pekerjaan. Ia menemukan sebuah café yang baru di bangun 2 hari setelah Mirai Onsen terbangun. Mungkin, café tersebut masih kurang pegawai, pikirnya.

Sesampainya di halte bus di persimpangan kota, ia berjalan dan berusaha mencari nama café tersebut. Ia menatap keatas, melihat nama – nama setiap toko/café yang ada di kota. Ia asik melihat – lihat, sampai ia merasakan ia menabrak seseorang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia mengaduh pelan seraya membungkuk.

"A – ah! M-maaf!" Ia segera membungkuk.

"...Kise?"

"Aomine..._cchi_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?

"U – umm.."

**_(:3 /)_**

Kuroko tetsuya hanya tinggal bersama neneknya di rumah yang sederhana. Kuroko hanyalah mahasiswa biasa. Pamannya yang berada di Kota sering mengiriminya uang setiap bulan. Di rumahnya, Kuroko lah yang mengurus. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Orang tuanya meninggalkannya sejak ia berumur 3 tahun. Masalah keluarga. Ia bahkan tak begitu ingat wajah ayah dan ibunya. Dan sampai sekarang ia tak tau di mana ayah dan ibunya berada.

Universitas yang Kuroko tempati bukan termasuk universitas terkenal. Pamannya hanya seorang pegawai kantor biasa. Ia tak ingin begitu membebani pamannya, walau sebenarnya ia ingin di Universitas favorit. Rumah Kuroko dan Kise di pisahkan oleh dua rumah tetangganya. Jadi, bisa di bilang Kise dan Kuroko cukup dekat.

Pagi ini, ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota, membelikan neneknya sweater yang baru. Ya, ia sudah menabung sejak lama. Sebelum ia pergi, ia menghampiri neneknya yang sedang merajut di kursi goyang, di depan TV.

"Baa – chan, Tetsuya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat..." Katanya sambil menyalami neneknya. Neneknya tersenyum tipis.

"Hati – hati ya" Jawabnya. Kuroko mengangguk dan berjalan keluar.

Ia hanya bisa menggunakan sepeda kayuhya untuk pergi ke kota. Ya, walau ia harus memakai bis juga sih. Sesampainya di halte kota, ia segera menurunkan sepedanya dan mengayuhnya lagi. Ia ingin membelikan neneknya sweater yang hangat dengan harapan neneknya tak akan kedinginan dan sakit.

WIU WIU WIU WIU WIU (?)

Suara sirine berbunyi. Sirine... mobil pemadam kebakaran?

Kuroko berhenti mengayuh sepedanya lalu melihat mobil pemadam kebakaran yang melintas.

"Hey! Percepat laju kalian! Lokasi berada pada rute 22!"

Suara itu...

"...Kagami – kun"

Bagaikan adegan _slowmotion_, Kuroko dapat melihat Kagami yang memakai seragam pemadam kebakaran, lalu Kagami tak sengaja melihat Kuroko. Ah, temu pandang?

"...Kuroko?"

Lalu mobil pemadam kebakaran yang melaju cepat menghancurkan segalanya. Yah, Kuroko masih saja menatap mobil pemadam kebakaran yang berlalu itu.

'_Kagami – kun... gagah sekali...'_

**TBC _(:3 /_)_**

**YO YO YO MINNA~**

**Maaf baru update kebanyakan mikir saya /halah/ gak kok, saya remidi uas, walaupun ga banyak /diem/**

**Nah nah~ Makasih yang sudah mereview, fav, atau bahkan follow fanfic ini! Arigatou gozaimasu! /membungkuk hormat/**

**Maaf ya kalau masih ada kekurangan yang ga jeli dilihat sama Author ini :"3**

**Nah, saya melihat beberapa review yang berisi saran :3**

**. Kalo anggota kisedai di masukan ke sini... saya pikir pikir dulu deh.. tapi udah ada Takao kan? Kalo Takao uke nya siapa hayo? XD /ditabok/ bisa di bilang 'sang seme' akan keluar di chapter depan :v**

**. Kalo Akashi... saya masih belum ada ide untuk memasukan tuan bergunting yang tamvan itu karena ga tau bakal jadi siapa. Kalo saya pikir sih jadi temennya Kuroko/Kise ._.**

**Terima kasih reviewnya, kalo ada saran/kritik saya ga akan ragu untuk menerima kok!^^**

**Ah ya, untuk informasi aja, saya kasih FF ini rated M untuk jaga jaga aja, padahal selama ini saya belum membuat adegan 'anu' kan? Yah, gitu aja sih :'v**

**-Mirai Onsen After The Scene /?-**

**Kise: KYAAAA MASA AKU JADI TUKANG PIJAT-**_**SSU**_**?!**

**Aho: Iya, supaya bisa memijat hati aku.**

**Kise: GA MAU-**_**SSU**_** AOMINE**_**CCHI**_** KAN ITEM, DEKIL, EOCH Abaikan**

**Kuroko: Selama aku dengan Kagami – kun, aku tidak apa apa... /blush blush/**

**Kagami: K-KUROKO... /sparkle sparkle/**

**Aho: WOY KISE LIAT TUH KAGAKURO AJA ROMANTIS MASA KITA ENGGAK?!**

**Kise: H-habisnya Aomne tua banget-**_**ssu**_**.. masa' anak umur 19 tahun pacaran ama bapak bapak umur 25 tahun? ITU KASUS PEDOPHILIA-**_**SSU**_

**Aho: /bunuh Author yang menistakan umur Aomine/**

**Author: /Mati di bunuh seme(?)/ Saa— Thanks for reading, Minna – san!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mirai Onsen**

**T+ - M**

**Tadatashi Fujimaki**

**AU, Romance, Crack!Humor, Yaoi, Boy meets boy /?**

**AoKise, KagaKuro, MidoTaka**

**WARNING**

**Aomine: 25 y.o**

**Kagami: 23 y.o**

**Kise & Kuroko: 19 **

**Takao: 20 y.o**

**Midorima: 22 y.o**

**It's a weird fanfic, so many typo(s) inside, and the characters is out of personality, if you didn't like this fanfic just close it. So easy, right?**

**Saa—**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-Aku benar – benar minta maaf, Aomine_cchi_! Uuh.." Kise menunduk, wajahnya terlihat bersalah. Ingat kejadian sebelumnya kan? Ya, Kise tak sengaja menabrak Aomine.

'_Oh ayolah, tidak sampai segitunya kan?'_ Pikir Aomine.

"Sudah, sudah" Aomine mengusap kepala Kise untuk menenangkannya "Yang terpenting, mengapa kau di sini, Kise? Apakah kau mau ke Onsen?" Kise mengadahkan kepalanya, tersenyum.

"Ah!— b-berjalan – jalan-_ssu_! O-onsen hari ini libur-_ssu_!" Kise tergagap. Ia tak pandai berbohong. Ia tak ingin hal yang ingin ia lakukan di ketahui banyak orang, termasuk Aomine sendiri. Aomine mengernyitkan dahi.

"Benarkah?"

"H-hai'!" Kise mengangguk, Aomine menghela nafas "Baiklah. Hati – hati saja. Daerah ini rawan pencopet" Aomine sedikit tersenyum. Kise memalingkan wajahnya.

"...K-kalau ada pencopet kan aku bisa minta tolong Aomine_cchi_" Kise berkata begitu sambil melihat ke arah lain dan semburat merah di pipinya.

Tunggu.

Apa ini?

Gombal?

Kebalik, Kise!

Kise, seharusnya Aomine yang menggombalimu (?)

"Phuh—" Aomine menutupi mulutnya "...bodoh" Katanya sambil terkekeh kecil. Kise menutupi wajahnya karena ia rasa tindakannya berlebihan. Ia malu di tertawai seperti itu.

"A – Aomine_cchi_ hidoi!" Ia memukul lengan Aomine pelan.

"Itte—" Aomine mengaduh sambil tertawa. Mereka tertawa sampai sebuah jeritan wanita mengagetkan mereka. Spontan, mereka menoleh ke arah di mana perempuan; yang ternyata seorang ibu itu berteriak dari seberang jalan. Astaga! Kereta bayi anaknya berada di tengah jalan!

"KYAAA ANAKKU!"

"A – Aomine_cchi_! Lihat kereta bayi itu-_ssu_!" Kise menunjuk arah kereta bayi tu. Aomine, dengan wajah serius, segera melakukan aksinya. Ia menghentikan laju kendaraan untuk sementara. Hal ini tidaklah mudah, banyak kendaraan yang tak mau berhenti dan jalanan sangat ramai. Setelah situasi aman, ia lalu mendorong kereta bayi itu kembali ke ibunya. Ibu itu terlihat senang dan Kise bisa melihat ibu itu menggendong bayinya, takut kehilangan lagi. Aomine terlihat mengatakan 'Lain kali anda harus berhati – hati' yah, kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Ah! Ya! Café nya!" Kise baru ingat kalau ia sedang mencari café itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Aomine. Kise memberi isyarat kalau ia akan pergi duluan. Aomine langsung melihatnya dan mengerti. Aomine tak begitu bodoh.

Saat Kise ingin melangkah, Bunyi peluit menghentikannya. Ya, peluit Aomine. Ia segera menoleh ke seberang, melihat Aomine menggerakan mulutnya. Kise berusaha menerjemahkannya,

"Ha-ti – ha-ti, ja-ga-lah ha-ti-mu a-gar tak la-ri da-ri-ku" Kise mencoba menerjemahkannya lalu seketika itu juga wajahnya merah padam. Ia dapat melihat Aomine terkikik dari kejauhan. Sial, ia sangat senang. Ia hanya mengangguk cepat, lalu berlari dari tempat itu.

"Kise..." Aomine bergumam "Bisakah aku mendapatkanmu?"

**_(:3 /_)_**

Sampailah Kuroko di tempat ini. Ya, toko baju yang tak begitu mahal, di mana ia sering berbelanja jika mendapatkan uang yang cukup. Toko baju ini tak begitu besar, namun menjual berbagai jenis baju dengan harga terjangkau. Ia segera memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir sepeda di depan toko itu. ia segera masuk.

"Selamat datang, tuan. Bisakah saya membantu?"

"Aku ingin sweater"

"Oh silahkan di sini tuan"

Pelayan itu segera mengantarkan Kuroko ke sebuah rak baju yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam sweater. Ia pun berterima kasih pada pegawai itu. Ia segera memilih sweater yang ada.

'_Mungkin warna merah tua cocok untuk Baa – chan... atau.. putih?'_ Bagai perempuan, Kuroko mempertimbangkan sweater mana yang akan dia beli. Ia hanya ingin membuat neneknya nyaman, dan hangat. Ah, mungkin warna biru muda akan cocok dengan neneknya. Setelah memilih, Kuroko naik ke lanta dua untuk melihat – lihat. Di sana ada tempat boneka, topi, kacamata, dan aksesoris lain.

Ia berjalan ke tempat boneka dan melihat boneka anjing _'Ah.. lucunya'_ batinnya. Lalu ia melihat boneka macan yang sangat lucu. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Um, siapa?

'_Kagami – kun?'_ Ia terkekeh kecil. Ia asik saja melihat tempat boneka sampai—

'_Bau.. apa ini? Bau terbakar?' _Ia melihat ke segala arah. Ah, hanya ia sendiri yang berada di lantai dua. Ia panik, ia segera berlari ke lantai satu, namun sial. Semua terlambat. Lantai satu sudah terlalap api. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?! Kuroko segera berlari ke jendela lantai dua toko yang setengah terbakar itu. Seluruh pegawai toko dan beberapa pelanggan toko sudah berada di luar. Ia takut. Takut melompat.

"Astaga! Liat laki – laki itu!"

"Dia ingin melompat?!"

WIIU WIIU WIIU (Oke jujur saya ga bisa membuat suara sirine)

Di tengah kegaduhan, mobil pemadam kebakaran datang. Seluruh petugas pemadam kebakaran itu mengeluarkan selang yang berada pada mobil tersebut lalu memadamkan api. Sementara, seorang petugas naik ke tangga dan mengevakuasi Kuroko.

Kuroko sudah terbatuk – batuk, namun tak lama petugas itu sampai di dekat jendela, di mana Kuroko berada.

"Ayo! Kau— Kuroko?"

"K – kagami – kun?"

Kagami yang terbengong sebentar berusaha mengangkat Kuroko _bridal style_. Ya, bridal style dari ketinggian seperti itu. Kuroko merasa malu, setengah takut, dan senang. Ia memeluk leher Kagami sementara Kagami berteriak memerintahkan temannya untuk menurunkan tangganya.

"K – kuroko? Kau tidak apa – apa?" Kata Kagami di sela ia mengangkatnya.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak" jawabnya _'Selama ada Kagami – kun aku tidak apa – apa'_

"Kagami – kun?"

"Ya?"

"Arigatou.." Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kagami. Pipi kanan Kagami memerah sedikit.

"Ya, sama – sama"

Semenit kemudian, mereka sampai dengan selamat. Semua orang yang ada di situ menghela nafas lega. Ah, yang terpenting Kuroko mendapat sweater gratis.

"Kuroko, aku lanjut bekerja dulu, ya!" Kagami tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Kuroko.

"Uhn.." Kuroko mangangguk "Hati – hati, Kagami – kun" Kata Kuroko dengan wajah datar— wajahnya memang begitu sih.

"Aku pasti hati – hati kok"

"Eh?—"

"Selama ada kamu di hatiku pasti aku akan menjaga indera ku dan keselamatanku" Kagami mengusap tengkuknya dengan malu, sementara Kuroko menutupi wajahnya dan telinganya memerah. Sial, sial, sial, sial. Tak bisa kah Kagami lebih romantis dari ini?

"Kagami! Ayo!" Ah, terlihat teman Kagami memanggilnya. Kagami melambaikan tangannya yang dib alas dengan lambaian tangan Kuroko, di saat wajahnya masih sedikit merah.

'_...Bodoh' _Kuroko menunduk sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu berbalik badan dan melanjutkan jalannya.

**_(:3 /_)_**

"Yay! Yay! Satu! Dua! Satu!" Pagi ini, Takao sedang _jogging_ di sekitar lapangan kota. Ah, minggu pagi memang waktu yang tepat, bukan? Ia sangat bersemangat sampai sampai saat ia _jogging_ di perhatikan orang – orang.

"Baiklah, istirahat dulu deh!" Takao menghentikan langkahnya lalu meminum air mineral yang di bawanya. Oh iya, ia membawa tas kecil yang isinya entah apa saja. Ia segera mencari tempat duduk di sekitar lapangan itu. Ah, ada satu yang kosong. Tidak kosong juga sih, ada pria tinggi berambut hijau—

Hijau?

"Phuhuhu—" Takao terkikik geli dari kejauhan. Ia segera menuju ke tempat duduk tersebut dengan langkah ceria. Sementara itu pemuda berkacamata yang berada di bangku panjang itu menaikkan kacamatanya. Takao segera duduk.

"Etto etto~" Ia mengambil _sandwich_ yang ia sudah bawa dari rumah. Ooh, isinya makanan. Ia asik memakan makanannya lalu menengok ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya yang ternyata melihat ke arahnya juga. Ara? Samaan nih?

"Ne ne~ Namamu siapa? Rambutmu lucu! Seperti kubis!" Takao, apakah kubis itu lucu?

Pemuda berkacamata itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menaikkan kacamata nya. Lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu, _nodayo_" jawab pemuda itu. Takao memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengunyah makanannya, lalu menelannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada orang itu.

"Ah! Namaku Takao Kazunari!" Takao menampilkan gigi – gigi putihnya. Pemuda itu terlihat kaget, ia tidak membalas uluran tangan dari Takao.

"Midorima Shintarou" Ia berhenti sejenak "Aku memberitahu bukan karena aku peduli padamu, _nodayo_!" Jawabnya. Takao tersenyum senang.

"Ah! Shin – chan!"

GEH

"A – apa – apaan itu, _nodayo_?!" Pemuda itu sedikit menjauh dari Takao. Takao memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eeh? Aku memanggil namamu saja, kok!" Takao memang begini, selalu sok akrab dengan orang yang di kenalinya, sama seperti Kise dan Kuroko. Namun, karena sikapnya yang seperti ini, ia mempuyai banyak teman.

"Bakao" Midorima memanggil Takao sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Takao terlihat kaget, namun ia tertawa.

"Kau pintar juga memberi nama panggilan!" Komentarnya. Midorima hanya menaikkan kecamatanya.

"Diam"

"Nee~ Jadi kamu sering ke sini tiap hari minggu ya, Shin – chan?" Takao menoleh ke arah Midorima.

"Tidak juga _nodayo_. Sudahlah, aku ingin melanjutkan _jogging_ ku" Midorima segera bangkit dan mendahului Takao. Takao terlihat kaget dan segera menyusul Mdorima. Ah, temannya bertambah satu lagi. Ya, teman yang pemalu.

**TBC _(:3 /)_**

**Hey hey~**

**Saya di sini dan saya update! Oh ya, saya boleh komentar ga? Saya ngakak liat reviews kalian semua loh uvu)**

**Makasih sebelumnya untuk para silent readers (kalo ada), makasih untuk review(s), fav(s), dan follow(s)nya :3 /membungkuk hormat/**

**Dan author minta maaf kalau fic ini belum sempurna hasilnya u_u**

**Oke, saya lihat ada beberapa review yang berisi kritik atau saran :3**

**. Maa~ FF saya memang kependekan desu, maaf ya, kalo saya cepet update, kependekaan. Kalo mau words nya 2000+ bakal sebulan updatenya... nanti FF ini berdebu _(:"3 maaf ya, maaf sekali! Saya akan usahakan buat yang panjang tapi cepet update :'3 btw apakah chapter ini masih pendek?**

**. Maaf juga saya beneran ga kepikiran masukin Akashi, ga tau mau saya jadikan siapa, jadi gomen ya XD tapi saya udah berencana membuat sebuah fanfic fantasy lagi, yang didalamnya ada Akashi. Baru di benak sih ._. /gananya**

**POJOK REVIEW**

**Kise: SEJAK KAPAN ADA POJOK REVIEW-**_**SSU**_**?!**

**Author: Sejak aku menulis 'POJOK REVIEW'**

**Kise: ...**

**Author: Baik! Kita akan membalas satu – satu review dari para pembaca! Ayo, Ahomine.**

**Aho: Haa? Mendokusai— /ditampar author/ oke, buat **_**ShizukiArista**_**. Kamu heboh banget ya. Dan.. apa?! TAKAO UKE NYA KIYOSHI?!**

**Kiyoshi: APA?!**

**Takao: APA?!**

**Kise: Apa apa apanya dong~ Apanya dong~**

**Aho: Ehem, oh, aku salah baca, dia sudah ralat kok /ditampar author/ thor, katanya Akashi di suruh jadi satpam ONSEN? AHAHAHAHA AKASHI SATPAM ONSEN—**

**CKRIS**

**Aho: ...uh, mungkin tidak jadi, maaf ya nak **_**ShizukiArista**_**. Tapi, makasih Reviewnya. Hoaaam. /diselipin sandal di mulutnya sama author/**

**Author: AAAA makasih reviewnya X3**

**Kise: Selanjutnya dari **_**Sachiko Yamaguchi**_** desu~ katanya kuroko**_**cchi**_** menarik soalnya dia ngelawak-**_**ssu**_**~ Kyaa~ Kuroko**_**cchi**_**~ /ditampar author/ dan thor, katanya FF mu ini mengalihkan dia dari dunia AoKaga-**_**ssu**_**.. **

**Aho: AHAHAHA Aku memang ultimate seme!**

**Kagami: ...EYOCH**

**Author: Eh? Bener ya? Makasih Reviewnya~ Aku akan berusaha :"3**

**Kagami: Yosh! Selanjutnya dari **_**Raicho19**_**! Thor, katanya Kuroko waktu cengo ada aura blink – blink—**

**Kuroko: ...Ignite pass!**

**Kise: EEEH?! KUROKO**_**CCHI**_

**Kagami: Ehem, dan katanya waktu Kiyoshi menghukum Kise, Kuroko, dan Takao itu seperti saudara Akashi fandom sebelah yang suka bersih – ber—**

**Saudara Akashi fandom sebelah: Tch.**

**Kise: UWAAAAH~ SALAH FANDOM-**_**SSU**_**!**

**Author: Kamu ga nyampah kok~ saya ngakak lihat review kamu~ Arigatou ya XD**

**Takao: Yah~ Selanjutnya dari ****! Uwaah~ Kamu ngefans sama aku ya~ mau minta tanda tangan?~ /ditampol author/ thor, katanya aku paling cocok sama Shin – chan!**

**Midorima: Urusai, **_**nodayo**_**!**

**Author: Nah, MidoTaka nya udah muncul kan disini? Arigatou nee! :3**

**Haizaki: YEEES AKU DAPET GILIRAN!**

**Semua: Tch.**

**Haizaki: O-OY! Ah ya baiklah, lalu dari **_**reader badai ulala**_**. Wait namamu meningatkanku pada seorang artis Indonesia yang suka maju mundur cantik— /digampar semuanya/ thor, katanya Onsennya tempat sarang uke...**

**Author: Sarang uke.. phuh _(:3**

**Haizaki: dan katanya TAMBAHIN ADEGAN HAIKISE NYA THOR! MUAHAHA! /ditabok Aomine/**

**Aho: Woy, kamu waktu di manga chapter sekian udah buat Kise menderita kan? Dasar preman.**

**Haizaki: HAAA?! Cih! Dia yang— /ditampol author/**

**Author: Waah, sepertinya akan aku tambahkan kalau sudah dekat dimana chapter bagian 'anu'nya berada. Makasih ya sarannya! XD Nah, minna, makasih kritik dan sarannya! Saya akan menerima dan mempertimbangkannya kok! ^^ Saa—**

**Semua: Thanks for reading, minna – san!**


	5. Announcement!

**POJOK PEMBERITAHUAN**

Kise: Kyaaaa ada apa-ssu?!

Author: /ngesot di lantai, lalu tepar/

Kise: KYAAA AUTHOR_CCHI_ KENAPA?!

Aomine: Tauk ah. Gelap.

Author: Iye kulit lu gelap, aho /nyawa keluar/

Aomine: ...

Kuroko: Author – san, mengapa kau tidak melanjutkan FF mu?

Kagami: Kau ini bagai mana sih, thor?! Udah banyak yang review malah ga di lanjut?! Minta maaf sana!

Author: Anu... minna – san. Mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya untuk sementara FF ini dihentikan dulu ;;;; saya lagi sibuk urusan sekolah dan ide sedang ngestuck. Tapi saya janji lanjut ampe habis kok. Dan makasih reviewnya! Saya ga nyangka dapet banyak reviewer baru dan silent reader baru /halah/ terima kasih sudah mereview FF yang tidak sempurna ini—

Takao: KYAAA AKU SUDAH LIAT REVIEW NYA-_SSU_! Banyak yang suka MidoTaka! Shin – chan! Liat nih! /deketin midorin/

Midorima: Urusai yo, _nodayo_! /blushu blushu/

Takao: (_QwQ)_

?: Nee~ Kami juga ada di chapter selanjutnya~ *Kraus Kraus*

?: ...um, iya. Aku juga /senyum/

Author: Haaah~ Karakter favorit saya di fandom ini bakal keluar chapter depan _(:"3 oh ya reviewnya dibalas di chapter depan sekalian chapter-chapter setelahnya ya. Saya bakal nuntasin ini fic kok uvu) errm.. maksudnya saya buat chapter-chapternya sekalian ampe habis, lalu saya update sekalian ._. /kamungomongapasih/

Kiyoshi: Katanya onsennya mau di renova—

Author: /tampol kiyoshi/ GA USAH SPOILER—

Haizaki: Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (yang secepatnya akan di selesaikan)!

Nijimura: Woy cepet sini kamu /seret Haizaki/

Haizaki: N-NIJIMURA SAN!~

Author: Dasar uke maso. /ditabok Haizaki/

Cuplikan chapter selanjutnya (halah penting ya) /plak

"Sebentar lagi dokter akan datang memeriksamu"

"...Kau sensitif sekali ya"

'_Hangat... Shin – chan bodoh'_

"Masih ada 15 menit. Mari kita latihan dulu. Aku akan memanggl suam— m-maksudku kerabatku"

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN! (_ _)**


End file.
